Giving Up
by roobaby2011
Summary: "One of these days Otohime is going to give up on you Urashima." An Otohime x Urashima Fanfic! Total Fluff! Don't worry rainbows and sunshine to come!


Hi! This is a short little one shot about Otohime and Urashima. I am not the greatest writer in the world but it seems to me that very few people give this couple any credit! I had to give it a try!

Disclaimer: I don't own Okami-san and Her Seven Companions

"**One of these days Otohime is going to give up on you Urashima."**

Long, long ago…..What? Why is Momoko here? Momoko sauntered into the Otogi Bank and scanned the room. She was there to find her precious Ryoko but the only soul in the room was Urashima. While she was there she decided that she could at least have some fun with him. She could always count on him to admire her.

"Urashima." She purred. He glanced up from the magazine he was reading and smiled at her.

"Hello Momoko-chan." He said, the smile on his face slipping slightly. Ever since Ringo had warned him that his behavior toward other women was hurting Otohime he was trying his best to restrain himself.

"Huh? Is that a greeting worthy of a queen?" She asked flashing him a seductive smile and swinging her leg up and straddling his lap.

"Excuse me Momoko-chan, but can you get off of me?" He asked, forcing himself not to look at her.

"What? What's wrong with you….Taro-sama?" She asked, mimicking Otohime's voice.

"I said that's enough! Get off of me!" He said, attempting to push her away. Momoko wrapped her arms around his neck and slammed her lips against his. He shoved hard against her shoulders but she was stronger than she looked. Despite his nature he had never been unfaithful to Otohime. He had never even kissed another girl. He thought of her face and shoved Momoko again.

"Taro-sama?" Otohime's sad voice called from the doorway. One more shove was enough to knock Momoko to the floor. She shook her head and smiled devilishly.

"That's ok Taro, I like it rough." She pulled herself up from the floor and walked out the door. Urashima jumped up from the sofa and crossed over to Otohime. Otohime was leaning on the door frame. She had her arms crossed and her eyes were shadowed by her purple bangs.

"You must understand my Princess, she…" Urashima began. He placed a hand on her arm and she turned away.

"L-leave m-me a-a-alone Urashima-san." Otohime choked out. Her voice was laced with anger despite the tears falling from her cheeks. She didn't give him a chance to explain. She couldn't be around him right now, she was just too hurt. Her legs were moving but she had no idea where they were taking her. She could hear him calling out to her but she just couldn't turn around.

Urashima sank to the ground and stared after Otohime. _Urashima-san? She hasn't called me that since the first time we met._ He shook his head and wiped at his stinging eyes. He got back on his feet just before the door opened again.

"My Princess?" He called. His heart sank when Ryoushi came down the stairs.

"Oh, hello Urashima. Is Ryoko-san here?" He asked glancing around Urashima.

"No my hopeless friend, your Wolf is not here." He managed a weak smile but it faded as soon as it appeared.

"What's wrong? You look like someone just punched you in the gut." Ryoushi paused and looked into the room again. "Are you sure Ryoko-san isn't here?" He asked.

"No! I haven't seen the Wolf all day." Urashima replied. He didn't intend for his voice to sound so harsh but it did.

"What's wrong Urashima? Did something happen? Where's Otohime-chan?" Ryoushi asked. It was very odd to see Urashima without Otohime, they were always together.

"My Princess has witnessed the acts of a harlot and refuses to speak to me." Urashima rubbed at his eyes again and turned his back on Ryoushi. Meanwhile Otohime had been running headlong without watching where she was going and was now sprawled out on the ground. She felt like she had been hit by a bus, whatever she did hit was now standing over her.

"What are you doing Otohime?" Ryoko snapped. She offered the other girl her hand but Otohime refused to get up.

"Just leave me Ryoko-san! Let me lay here for the rest of eternity." Otohime cried. Ryoko shrugged her shoulders.

"Alright." She took three steps away and Otohime began to sob. Ryoko sighed and turned back. She sat cross-legged next to Otohime and crossed her arms. "Spill it." Ryoko said her annoyance very clear.

"Taro-sama…..Taro-sama…he….he…." Otohime stammered.

"Spit it out! What did Urashima do?" Ryoko asked, grabbing Otohime by the collar.

"He…he kissed…Momoko-chan." Otohime said, placing her hands over her eyes as a fresh round of tears poured out. Ryoko went wide eyed. All the time she had known Urashima she had never known him to go that far. He was a lover of women but he had never actually betrayed Otohime before.

"What are you crying for?" Ryoko asked her usual snappy growl making her tone very harsh.

"I…I…." Otohime sputtered.

"You need to go settle this! Tell Momoko that Urashima belongs to you!" Ryoko said smacking her chest with her fist.

"But he….but he…" She couldn't continue for the choking sobs.

"How do you know it was all Urashima's fault? Everyone knows Momoko….." Ryoko shivered. The last thing she wanted to do was go looking for Momoko but she would never leave Otohime in trouble. Otohime looked thoughtfully at the ground and then met Ryoko's eyes. Otohime's eyes were ablaze with extreme hatred.

"Let's go!" Otohime said, pushing herself off the ground and walking toward the school. Ryoko and Otohime found Momoko behind the school 'speaking' to a few boys. Ryoko quickly accessed the scene. There were three boys and Momoko, Ryoko could easily handle the three boys but she was afraid to leave Otohime to deal with Momoko alone.

"Momoko-chan!" Otohime called. Her voice sounded weak, furthering Ryoko's worry. Momoko flashed one last smile to her harem and walked over to Otohime.

"What do you want?" Momoko asked. "Come to get Urashima? Sorry he's not here." She said the smile on her face infuriating both Ryoko and Otohime.

"No! I came here to tell you to back off! Taro-sama is mine!" Otohime said a bit more assertively this time. Momoko laughed a laugh fit for Satan himself.

"He didn't seem so concerned with you this morning!" Momoko said dismissing Otohime.

"You're wrong!" Otohime screamed. "I don't know if he loves me but I do know he cares about me. I can feel it." Otohime said the last part in a whisper. She put her fingertips to her beating heart and smiled to herself.

"Whatever. " Momoko said shoving Otohime to the ground.

"My Princess!" Urashima called. He rushed to Otohime's side and scooped her up in his arms. Ryoushi ran over to Ryoko and strapped on his slingshot. Ryoko nodded and pulled out her kitty knuckles. They stood back to back ready to defend their friends. Momoko's man servants came to her side but she threw out her hand signaling them to stop.

"No. Let it go." Momoko turned on her heel and marched away. Ryoushi smiled at Ryoko and she turned away with a slight blush across her cheeks.

"I guess we scared them off Ryoko-san." Ryoushi said his smile even wider than before.

"I g-guess. Cowards. Now what are we going to do? I'm ready to fight!" She growled throwing a punch in the air.

"Want to go to the gym?" Ryoushi asked. She met his eyes, smiled, and nodded. Ryoushi and Ryoko turned and headed for the gym leaving Urashima and Otohime alone. Urashima was still holding Otohime bridal style.

"My Princess, are you alright? Did that evil vixen harm you?" He asked looking up and down her arms for bruises.

"Oh Taro-sama!" Otohime cried burying her face in his neck. "I love you!" She choked out. "Please forgive me!" She continued to cry for several minutes. When he was certain his beloved was calm he lowered her feet to the ground. Never releasing her, he pulled her close, and whispered in her ear.

"No." Otohime cringed. Her heart literally stopped beating. "Please forgive me, for not making one-hundred percent certain that you know how I feel about you." When air returned to her lungs and her heart began to beat again Otohime blushed. He had heard her embarrassing confession. She had told him many times that she loved him but never had she actually inquired about his feelings in earnest.

"I know how you feel." Otohime said, unable to hide the disappointment from her voice.

"You do, do you?" He said smirking. "I really don't think you do, but this might help clear things up." He said crashing his lips to hers trying to put the entirety of his feelings in a single kiss. When he finally pulled back Otohime was panting for breath. When she opened her eyes Urashima's heart shattered. Her eyes, usually filled with light and spirit, were dull and clouded.

"What does that prove?" Her voice sounded foreign to his ears. She drew back from him and turned away. He reached out and grabbed her wrist, forcing her to face him. He kissed her again, and again, each time she stood stone still.

"I love you!" Urashima yelled. "What do I have to do to prove it to you?" He asked dropping to his knees and taking both of her hands in his.

"That's all." She said, a fresh round of tears streaming down her face. "That's all." She shook her head and hugged him to her.


End file.
